1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating current (AC) ionizer that removes or minimizes static charge from a charged object selected for static charge removal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an AC ionizer that uses at least one flowing gas to enhance the static neutralization of the charged object.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known that AC ionizers, sometimes referred to as “AC static neutralizers”, remove static charge by ionizing gas molecules, and delivering these ionized gas molecules, named gas ions, to a charged object. These gas ions are typically created by applying a high voltage to ionizing electrodes, by releasing nuclear sub-atomic particles, or by ionizing photon radiation. The location in which these gas ions are created is referred to as an ionizing source. Positive gas ions neutralize negative static charges, and negative gas ions neutralize positive static charges.
Delivering gas ions to a charged object is a factor in the static charge removal effectiveness of an AC ionizer because only the gas ions that reach the charged object produce useful charge removal, hereinafter “useful gas ions”. Static charge removal is also sometimes referred to as “static charge neutralization”. There are at least two mechanisms responsible for gas ion loss: recombination and grounding. Both recombination and grounding losses are more probable when gas ions are held to the ionizer by strong electrostatic forces.
One approach for reducing the effects of recombination and grounding includes using at least one nozzle with flowing air or gas with an AC ionizer, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,044. Recombination is minimized because the flowing gas exiting a nozzle dilutes the gas ions before the positive ions and negative ions are mixed. Upon mixing, the lower gas ion density results in a lower recombination rate. In addition, the flowing gas from the nozzle propels the gas ions toward a charged object targeted for neutralization, which reduces the transport time and conserves the ions. Additionally, a nozzle can be oriented to direct generated gas ions toward the charged object, reducing the number of gas ions lost from grounding. Finally, some air nozzle geometries protect the ionizing electrodes from impurities in the environment.
For example, one type of AC ionizer places an ionizing electrode inside a nozzle. High purity air, nitrogen, or other non-reactive gas flows through each nozzle and along the ionizing electrode. This combination of nozzle and flowing gas partially protects the ionizing electrode from impurities in the environment, which reduces the cleaning frequency of ionizing electrodes, reducing the cost of maintenance and ownership. Moreover, ion balance is maximized because less buildup occurs on the ionizing electrode tips.
Although combining nozzles with an AC ionizer enhances the neutralization efficiency of the AC ionizer, nozzles alone miss the opportunity for even better AC ionizer performance. Consequently, a need exists for enhancing the performance of an AC static neutralizer that employs at least one nozzle.